The Beauty and The Beast
by Cheezylife18
Summary: Rosemarie Muzar is a cleaver girl indeed. For 17 years, she had read books about other peoples adventures but always knowing her life will be already laid out for her. It wasn't until her old father went missing did she set foot out her small town to find him. Rose embarks on an adventure, meeting knew friends and falling in love to what seems to be The Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So I decided, since Beauty and The Beast is coming out that I'll do a story for Beauty and the Beast! I'll do this instead of doing GAME NIGHT and JUST MY TYPE! But don't worry I will still be writing those!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and The Beast or VA**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there lived a man who did not know how to be kind and love. This man ruled a little kingdom, being ruthless to his subjects. It wasn't until his grandmother saw this and disguised herself into a child. She asked for the young Kings help but he refused, closing the door on her. The ex queen revealed herself and punished her grandson. He beg for her not to but his grandmother would not change her mind._

 _"You will be as ugly as you are in the inside as on the outside. Until your Beauty comes and lefts this curse or your time will run our when the this last petal of this rose falls._ "

* * *

Rosemarie Muzar was one of the beautiful of her time. Her story is one no one shall ever forget, even to this day her and the Beasts story is shared upon camp fires.

It begins in a small town in Russia. This small town is called Baia and still stands today. Rose was originally from Turkey but moved to Russia when her mother died. She lived with her father, Abe Mazur, a little ways from their village.

Rose was 17 years old when she started her adventure, going into town to grab a book and return one.

Rose was a reader, although she never admit it. She was rather a stubborn child, but a kind one at that.

She walks into town, her nose in a book. She hums to herself and fails to notice the looks people give her. Everyone was aware of her beauty but were baffled by her selflessness. Never once did the girl show any arrogance or vanity.

Rose might not see the looks, but she feels them. She doesn't let them affect her, she has better things to worry about then their opinions.

"What a curious girl indeed..." Someone murmurs to their friend. The friend nodded, agreeing.

"There she goes again.." Others observed, watching the girl. Rose was a popular in her little town for 1, her beauty and 2, her crazy father. Abe and Rose were introverts, ones that put up with people then really wanting to hang out with them. Although, Rose was not as bad as her father. Abe pushed people away and only let people he loved into his life. That one person being Rose, she truly knew her father was not mad. Everyone else in the town thought different. As far as they knew, that man was crazy and he had an unusually beautiful daughter.

"The crazy daughter to the crazy Abe Muzar." Rose heard that one and gave a headless laugh. She turned to the person who said that.

"Ones who are quick to judge are the ones who end up poor and hopeless." Rose said sweetly although the meaning held another definition. The person looked shock and became even more aghast when Rose just went back to her book and kept walking. That was Rose in a nut case. She was independent and caring but also tough and wise. There was no doubt that Rosemarie Mazur was a powerful person.

"Rose! You are back so early?!" Sonya Karp yelps as Rose enters her library. Rose laughed, nodding her head eagerly.

"Yeah! Couldn't get my head out this book!" She said enthusiastically. Rose puts the book back on the shelf she had picked it up from yesterday.

"My dear, you do go through my books fast!" Sonya claims, trying to be serious but smiling anyways. Rose chuckled picking out her favorite book. "That one again?"

Rose nodded, running her hand over the tattered cover. The book looked like it's been beat and drowned but still held together strong. The title faded, but Rose remembers the name so well that she doesn't need to see the name. "Why, my favorite book is this book, 'The Beauty'."

Sonya saw the loving look Rose gives the book and she couldn't help but feel a spark of irony. The book was a beautiful as the girl was as it talked about a girl who falls in love with a monster. Sonya was a humble human being and was blessed with knowledge. Knowledge of knowing the spoilers of life.

"Keep it." Sonya finally says, breaking Rose from her trance. Her wild eyes look at the older lady with a look of shock and wonder.

"Really?" Rose almost whispered. Sonya smiled softly, nodding her head. Rose's face lit up, a enourmous smile taking its place on Roses face.

"Oh Sonya! Thank you!" She ran over and engulfed Sonya in a hug. The older woman hugs the girl back, smiling to herself knowing the adventure Rose was about to embark on.

After picking up her new book, she went around town. Rose rather enjoyed being outside. She loved the way the sun would hit her skin and make her feel warm. It was summer, and for Russia, it felt warm. Rose loved it.

Humming to herself, she ignored everyone's murmurs. _"Tale as old as time..."_ Rose read from the book, her finger tracing the sentence.

 _"This is a tale as old as time and it's songs as old as rhyme. It holds it power with in the pages and the binding for love has the power to spread but also to hide. This is the story of the Beauty who loved the Beast."_

"Well, well little reader! What have you got today?" Adrian Ivashkov said merrily over Roses shoulder. Rose gave a start, shutting her book. She turned and glared at the man. It wasn't that she hated him, she rather liked to say she highly disliked him.

"It's Rose, not little reader." Rose said eerily soft. She walks away from Adrian, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Oh no you don't!" Adrian grabs Roses arm, whipping her around so she could see him. His face showed determination and anger. Unlike Rose, Adrian was a drunkard man whore. He cared more about his looks then anyone else. Adrian had no problem of hurting Rose but he knew Rose would not hesitate to kick his ass.

Rose had fear well up in her when she looked at his face. She quickly shoved that fear down and detached herself from Ivashkov roughly. "How dare you touch me?" Her voice rose a little, catching some people's attention. They leaned in hoping to get on the conversation. People had already started to notice them anyway, Adrian was also very popular. He was a bachelor that everyone wanted. One other thing that made Rose special was the fact that Adrain wanted her and her only. Rose was aware of this, clearly, but she refused to give her life up for a man like him.

"I will touch however I want woman!" Adrain snarled, his fists to his side and to,Roses relief, not touching her.

Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and glared at the horrible man. "Back off Ivashkov...I am certainly not any woman, so I suggest you back off!" She snapped, pointing a delicate finger at him.

Adrian laughed, shaking his head. He slapped the finger away. Instead of answering her, he reached out and took her book. Rose gasped, trying to get ahold of her book.

Adrain, who was taller then her by a lot, just raised his arm higher and read aloud a verse from the book. _"The beauty was destine to save the beast by love?"_ Adrian scoffed throwing the book to the ground and successfully landing in a mud pile. Rose followed, swiftly picking the book up and whipping it off. "That is the cheapest thing I've ever read little reader. Maybe you should find a new interest besides books. Maybe me?"

Roses blood boiled. She turn to the man and punched him square in the nose. He was not prepared for that as his head snapped back. She didn't break his nose but she did do damage. She was satisfied when she heard him groan.

The town was invoked, stopping their chores to watch this exchange. Rose, not really wanting to deal with them, only glared. She didn't want to waste time on Adrian Ivashkov so she stamped away, ignoring Adrain's pleas for her to stay.

"What an imbecile! Treating me as if I am an animal!"Rose said haughty, stomping up the stairs of her home.

"Rose is that you?" Abe's voice came from his office.

"Yes Baba, it is me!" Rose shouts a tint of frustration lacing her voice. She walks into his office to see her father leaning over his work. His head shot up with a curious look in his eyes. "Adrian..." Was all she said, her face becoming tired.

"Oh..I'm sorry Kiz." Abe's sympathetic voice was soothing and Rose only nods.

"Yes, I am very sorry as well. This is why I do not like men.." Rose mumbles more to herself then her father. Her eyes met the book Sonya had given her, once again she ran her fingers over the title. She found herself wanting what the Beauty wanted, freedom. In the story, the Beauty breaks away from her family and meets a Beast who eventually falls in love with the Beauty. The Beast eventually dies to save his Beauty, but the Beast granted her freedom making her forever grateful. Rose wanted that minus the Beast part.

"Well Rose, you can't avoid men forever. You'll eventually fall for one." Rose tucks the book under her arm, holding it close to her. She looked at her father and shrugged.

"But I can avoid it as long as I can." Abe rolled his eyes, moving back to his paperwork.

"I have to leave." Abe said, changing the subject.

"Leave? Again? Baba, what is it this time?" Rose asked astonished. Abe left a lot for his business. Rose wasn't sure what he did, he never told her.

Abe sighed, picking himself up from his chair. He walks over to his daughter, pulling her into his arms. "My love, I know. I will be back in three day times though and I'll bring you some books. How is that?" Rose wrapped her arms around him as if he was fragile. As he got older, that is what Rose thought. He was starting to get more tired as well, uneven patches of grey had placed themselves in his dark brown hair. Bags under his eyes, and lines creased his eyes when he smiled. Age had taken a pull on Abe Muzar and his lovely daughter had noticed.

"Okay Baba, promise me you will come back." Rose said, her eyes starting to water. Rose always hated when her father would leave, the fact she didn't know where he was bothered her even more. She only cared and loved one man in her life and that was her father, she wouldn't know what to do if he died. Well, she would have to marry and she did not like that. At all.

"I promise my Rosemarie. I will always return." He squeezed her tighter, kissing her forehead. "Always."

Adrian Ivashkov did not like how Rosemarie Mazur had refused him. No on has ever done that. No one and he will not let that girl get out of his reach.

"Adrian! Adrian!" Adrian turned as he heard his name. It was Stan Alto, his friend. Well, not really his friend. Just someone who worships him and had the slightest crush on him. Adrain was aware of it, clearly, everyone loved him anyways.

"Stan." Adrian said sharply, turning his eyes to his destination. The bar.

"Whoa there Adrian, what's wrong? Did Rose do something to you?"Adrian scoffed, opening the door into the bar.

"You mean you haven't heard? I thought you were obbessesed with me?" Adrian didn't see, but Stan scrunched his nose and his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"I do not! I'm your friend!" Stan disagreed, his heart telling him other wise. Adrian laughed humorlessly. Shaking his head, he dropped Stan's homosexuality subject and went back to the original.

Adrian turned to look at the stout man. He was a chubby thing, his face round and red. His short legs only bringing him to Adrian's stomach. Adrain on the other hand, was a bigger man. He wasn't a bulk man but he did have muscle. He was tall also, and his handsome features making all the ladies swoon for him. His light brown hair was messy and his green eyes would perice you.

Adrian smirked at Stan before pushing himself into a chair. Stan's heart flutter at the smirk and he began to blush. To avoid letting Adrian how he affected him, he went to go get beers. Adrian then began to pout. Stan brought him a beer and Adrian only played with it, not really drinking it.

"Alright, what did she do?" Adrian glared at Stan for making that question.

"She denied me..Again. All I want is her and she won't budge. Am I not great and handsome as they say?" Adrian sighed taking a small sip from his beer.

"You? Never, Adrian you've got to pull yourself together! Everyone wants to be you Adrian! And it's not hard to see why!" Stan slammed his fist on the table, looking internally at the man.

"Yes, I agree." Hans came over and sat with them. "No one fights like you, flirts like you, shoots like you! I wish I could be you.." Hans mumbled the last part, looking at the table.

Adrian once again scoffed, trying not to believe he was but truly knew he was.

"Adrian, you practically have every women in town wanting to marry you. Why do you want Rose?" Adrian shrugged but he knew why he honestly wanted her. It wasn't for love. He wanted to have her because she had denied him. Adrian does not do well with that, being denied. He now has to the prove to the town that he can have any girl he wants.

"Because I love her." Adrian lied, trying to sound convincing. Stan's heart broke a little bit. Although Stan knew he would never have Adrian, he still could dream. Dreaming although, gives hope and that's what had Stan hoping.

Hans nodded his head, putting his grubby hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Well, I believe you can get her. But in the mean time, look at them." Hans pointed to the group of girls, prostitutes, huddling in the corner looking at them. Adrian smiled and chugged down his drink. Cracking his knuckles and neck, he went over to the girls.

Adrian Ivashkov was a horrid man. That night he took 3 girls home, making them his own. Rose would soon learn that Adrian is the one who will destroy her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Lovers! Here's a chapter of Beauty and The Beast for ya! I thank all who review, favorite, and follow. This chapter is for you guys! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and The Beast nor VA. But do I wish!**

 **Stay Cheezy Folks ;)**

 **Abe Muzar**

* * *

Abe Muzar was a proud father to his daughter. After his late wife died, he promised himself he would never let anything happen to Rose. So he took up a job - one that made him look greedy in peoples eyes - so she would never have to be hurt. It was a far away job, one that made him leave and made her stay. Abe never wanted Rose to leave the little town. Small means safe, and that's exactly what he wants for her. To be safe.

As he rode off from his house and daughter, his guilt hit him. He wasn't going off for a job, he was going off to find Rose a suitable husband. He knew he wouldn't live forever, he was getting weaker as time went on. Abe didn't want Rose to be homeless and a begger. So he set himself on a mission to find Roses' husband, and he knew full well she would not like this.

The guilt was washed away when he almost crashed into a tree. "Marty! Watch where you are going!" He chastised the old horse, digging his heels into the side of the him. Marty gave a snort, shaking his head. They trotted off,unaware of the beast ahead.

Abe was confused. He was very confused, for his dear life he couldn't remember which way to go. Abe was heading to another small town that was just out west from Baia. He knew the path, he's gone on it some many times, but right now he didn't have clue wether to got left or right.

'I'm getting to old for this.' Abe thought to himself. Finally, he decided to go left. Abe wasn't so sure but if he got lost he was positive he could find his way back. After all, he knew this forest from the back of his hand.

 **Rosemarie Muzar**

* * *

Rose was about ready to slap someone. She was growling at the front door as someone knocked on it. Rose had watched her father ride of my in the forest a few days before and she still felt sick to her stomach. She hated their goodbyes, but never less she delt with them. She was not ready to go talk to people just yet.

That someone started to knock again. Rose stood at the door, taking a deep breath before opening the door. Her fake smile in place. That fake smile disappeared when she saw who was at the door. "Little reader!"

'Oh for the love of God...' Rose thought, cursing herself for opening the door. Taking a deep breath, preparing herself to face to what was Adrian. "Yes Adrian?" Rose asked politely.

"Can I come in?" Adrian smirked, pulling his man- or girl eating- smile on.

"No." Rose said bluntly, strating to close the door. Adrian puts his foot in the door way.

"Ah ah ah. Oh no you don't little reader, we need to talk." Rose sighed, opening the door again. Her eyebrows raised.

"And what is it that we need to talk about?" Rose was annoyed. She just wants him to go away, but of course he couldn't take a hint.

"About us." Adrian drops his smirk, becoming serious. "I want to marry you."

Rose felt wary, shock and disgusted. No she will not marry this horrid man, no she will not have children with him and no she would not show her face around him. She did not want him here and he was so blunt about it. If Rose was going to marry, it would be for love and not for money or safety. "No."

"What? Why? Rose, come on! We are perfect for each other." Adrian whined, crossing his arms.

Rose scoffed. "First off, I do not have feelings for you. Secondly, no we are not. I'd be caught dead before marrying you." Adrian looked stun. And then he was angry, really angry. His whole appearances changed, no longer was he charming but...Savage.

"Well, Rosemarie Muzar. That father of yours is dying off and if you are not married by then, then you'll be just as much under the ground as he is." At this Rose shut the door in his face.

"Uh!" Rose groans, kicking a table. "Marry him!? Marry Adrian?! Oh I can see it now, 'Madam Ivashkov! How are the children with you vial husband?!' Oh just, uh!" Rose, stomped outside. She needed fresh air, and a lot of it. Without thinking, in her blur of anger, she ran off towards her little hill. She always went there if she needed to get away, and surprisingly no one ever bothered to find her up there.

"There must be more then this provincial life..." Rose whispered to herself, falling onto the grass.

She picks at the grass, thinking about the events that just happened. She just could not believe that Adrian asked her to marry him and then threatened her! Rose was furious, she would not be man handle. She could take care of herself. All she wanted in life was freedom, to be able to travel and not have this boring provincial life.

Suddenly stomps thudded on the ground. Rose looks up to see her old horse -Marty- running towards her. She stood up, swiftly waking towards the horse. "Marty!?"

The horse neighed and came to a stop, bobbing his head up and down. Rose rubbed his neck, soothing him. "What's wrong Marty?" Then a thought crossed her mind when she realized that her father was not with the horse. "Where is Baba!?"

Marty stomped his foot and reared, practically telling Rose "Danger!" Rose didn't hesitate. She jumped in the horses back and kicked him off into the woods. Rose knew, just knew that there was something terribly wrong. She cursed herself for letting her father go, this was all her fault.

Tears threatened to spill, but Rose bucked up like she usually did. She has to stay strong. Has to stay strong for her father because she was going to get him back. And nothing, nothing will stop her. She was going to get her father back.

Even if it means killing the Beast.


	3. Chapter 3

_Soooo, I haven't update in a long time... It's been a busy few weeks and some things went down. I'm not going to share but I'm trying to get back into my writing again. So I am sorry for not updating, and I will post as fast as I can for GN and JMT._

 _Disclaimer; I do not own anything. Although, I wish I did._

 _Stay Cheezy folks!_

 _~Cheezy_

* * *

Rose was angry. So very angry. Angry at herself and her father for once again, leaving her.

Marty's hovels pounded furiously on the ground, and was rewarded with speed. Rose didn't know where she was going, she was relying on her horse to take her there.

The forest was dark. It was as if it sensed Roses fury. It smelt of rain and dew, which most days Rose would have found relaxing. Not now, now was a time for action.

Marty didn't want to go any further, forcing Rose to get off him. She landed, pulling Marty's reighs over his head, and pulling him forward. Marty followed with reluctance.

"Come on boy, you gotta lead the way." Rose murmured, patting Martys' neck. The old horse neighed and huffed, turning his head and leading them in a different direction. Rose didn't protest, only followed him.

It wasn't long until they found a dark, mysteries castle. It stopped Rose - and Marty whom was more then happy to- in her tracks. Rose gasped, her eyes wide in wonder. It was a big castle. It boggled Rose how she had not been able to see it from her town...She wondered why it was even there. How could a unknown castle be somewhere so close to a little town, whom which was so small that even the king didn't know of them? He never mentioned them, never sent them letter, never did anything. Didn't acknowledge the new laws to them, they could break any law and get away with it.

It was a dark castle. If you were to take a closer look, you would see that vines and dust grew it's way up the castle. Rose noted that it was dark and cloudy and she remembered leaving her farm in the sunny morning. Had she been gone that long? Rose didn't ponder. She just went forward, ignoring the gut feeling to run.

Marty did not want to go forward and fought Rose as they approached the castle. It took nearly ever ounce of Rose not to let go of Marty to set him free. Rose sighed deeply, pushing forward. She found a place to tie Marty. She need him to get Baba back, and Marty was their ticket.

Marty stayed put where Rose put him. He neighed a few times – for he knew what laid in the castle - but gave up when Rose was too far from him. Rose approached the castle wary but brave enough to keep her going. She bit her figure nails, nervous.

She kept repeating to herself _'you can do this, you can do this.'_ It wasn't long until she was at the castle door. It was a big door, reigning over the trees in the forest. Rose saw that it was cracked open and twitched in suspicion. Someone had been here and either left the door open or didn't close it while they rushed out. _Or it could have been the wind._ Rose thought to herself although she did not believe it. The wind would have to been extremely strong to open this door.

And then she stepped in. Once she was all in, a gush of wind whipped through the air slamming that big door closed. Rose jumped, turning around to look at the door. She was breathing hard, her heart pumping. "Hello!? Baba!?" She cried out helplessly, her voice breaking a little as she did so.

She started to walk around, calling out. The castle was dark, gloomy and dead. But in the distance, she saw a flicker of light. She rushed over and saw it was candelabra. Someone lived here or someone was here. Rose had no doubt that it was her father.

She taken a hold of the candle, and glanced around to see a narrow staircase. She must be in one of the towers. Something moved in her hand, the hand where she held the candle. She looked at the candle and saw it was still. It was a beautiful candle. The gold color shined and the lines of the design were like vines on a tree. There were three candles - like a triangle - one was higher than the two lowers ones.

Rose looked away from the candle and started her way up the steep stairs. The stairs smelt of sweat and blood and, what only Rose could only guess was, _animal_. Her nose wrinkled at the smell – but never less she went forward. Again, something twitched in her hand but this time she ignored it.

"Baba!" She yelled up the spiral staircase. She expected no one to call back, but this castle has so far kept surprising her.

"Rose!?" Roses' Baba's voice came. Rose dropped the candle and rushed up the stairs as quickly as she could. She was met with bars and a cold room and her father, who shivered and was almost blue. "Rose!" Light filtered through the top of the towers ceiling. She looked up and saw a window with bars. It was gloomy light, one that made you frown. Rose looked away and back at her father.

"Baba!" Rose rushed over and pulled herself to the bars, pushing as if she could fall right through them. Her arms were stretched out through the bars, holding on to Abe.

"Rose, what are you doing h-here!" He stuttered the words out, his hands grabbing Roses' shoulders through the bars. Rose flinched at her father's hands, they were ice cold.

"Oh Baba, why are your hands so cold?" She said sentimentally, her hands grabbing his and rubbed them with her warm ones.

Abe always wonder how Rose was always warm. Even when it was freezing, Rose was always warm. That was just her.

"You need to leave." Abe said hard, his hands gripping hers. He shivered again and Rose rubbed her hands again trying to warm her father's hands. She was not going to leave her father in this castle.

"No." Rose said sternly, holding on tightly to Abe's hands. "I will not leave you- leave you in this place!" Anger filled her, anger that her own father thought she would just leave him here. "I will not. I will not leave like we did with Ma."

Rose's words hit Abe hard. They didn't talk about Rose's mother. Abe didn't like to bring her up because it was the past. A past he had trouble getting over sometime.

He pushed away those memories of her, he pushed away those feeling he had hidden away from everyone – even his own daughter. "Rose you kn-"

"What are you doing here?" A rough, deep, animal like voice growled. Rose whipped a round, letting go of her father's hands, and faced whoever just spoked. She couldn't make out is features, but his figure was loud a clear. It was the shape of a werewolf, standing on its back legs. Rose knew that this creature was not human, but some sort of animal acting like a human. It had horns, long ram horns. They swooped down and then perked up and the end of the bone.

Rose stood in front of her father protectively. "You will let my father go!" She shouted out, palling her fists up. In a fight, it was clear who would win but Rose refused to believe that. She had to believe she could win so she could keep her father alive.

The animal laughed. It was a warm and deep laugh. It surprised Rose that the thing laughed so…So beautifully. Rose was still disgusted; how could he just laugh? "I'm here for my father!"

"Your father tress passed. And now he is paying for his crime." The animal snarled. Rose glared at the figure.

"He's freezing! And its cold outside, he was looking for warmth!" Rose argued back, her shoulders tensing.

"Well he shouldn't have tress passed."

"Rose, you need to leave! I've lived my life, you haven't! GO!" Abe interrupted, grabbing Rose's hand.

"No! I am not leaving you here!" She didn't turn towards him, she was afraid the animal was going to attack if she did.

"Rose, _leave._ " Abe growled the last words. He was not going to let his daughter defended him. He could fight his own fights.

The animal laughed again, causing Rose to shiver. "Well, he's here until he dies." The animal said this with humor, as if he enjoyed this little interaction between Rose and her father.

"No!" Rose objected, pushing herself off the bars. "I will not let you keep my father!" Then an idea popped in her head. An idea that will probably kill her but keep her father alive. "Take me!"

"No!" Abe yelled, standing up and grabbing her arm. "Rose no!"

The animal stop laughing, became serious and looked at Rose with a suspicious gaze. And then he smiled – even though Rose could not see it. That was exactly what he wanted. He needed her. Oh, how he needed her.

"So, you would take your fathers place, to save him?" The animal asked as if it shocked him. As if it was surprising that she would be so noble.

"Come into the light." Rose commanded, she needed to see him. She needed to know what he looked like. And, the animal did.

Rose gasped. He was hideous. His snout was long and long teeth hung from his mouth. Sharp and ready to kill. His eyes dropped low, and his ears were pinned to his head. He towered over Rose, a soft growl leaving his mouth. He wore some ripped cloak and clothes. They barely covered him. He smelt of dirt and BO. Rose knew he hadn't bathed, and it again made her nose wrinkle. "Do you really want to take his place?"

Rose knew what she was going to do. "Can I say goodbye to him?" She whispered, looking vulnerable.

The animal sniffed and did as she asked. He'd at least give her some reassurance that he was good. Although his heart did break a little when she decided to leave. He guessed he was stuck like he was until he died.

Rose rushed to her father's arms. Hugging him tightly. "I'll find a way to get out." He whispered into Roses ear.

"And I'll find you when I'm out." And then Rose turned them around and pushed her Baba out, shutting the jail door behind him. The animal smiled and grabbed Abe, dragging him down the staircase. Rose whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she watched the Beast take away the only man she loved.

* * *

 _I thank all who review, favorite, or follow! Stay Cheezy folks!_

 _;P_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey lovers! I am back! And with a Beauty and The Beast chapter! How exciting! Anywayyyyy, I wrote this and reviewed it and so on._**

 ** _I want to dedicate this chapter to_ _AzaleaSage,_** _who made sure I was still alive! Hehe, this one is for you girly!_

 _Disclaimer:_

 _Rose: AHAHAHAHHAHHAHA, CAN I DO IT!?_

 _Me: Sure... why are you being weird?_

 _Rose: I'm not, I'm just happy I get to do the disclaimer!_

 _Me: Which is that you don't belong to me? Geez, thanks Rose._

 _Rose: Well I don't, but I do love you! *Pats me and smiles*_

 _Me: As long as I get to write about you, then I'm good._

 _Rose: Kay! *clears throat" CHEEZY DOES NOT OWN VA OR BEAUTY AND BEAST! ALL RIGHT GO TO RIGHT FULL OWNERS!_

 _Me: And stay Cheezy folks!_

 _~Cheezy ;)_

* * *

Rose sat on the jail cell floor for what seemed like forever. She no longer cried, but the air seemed harder to breath, and there was a lump sat in her throat. She stared at the cold, gray floor – reliving the events that just happened.

She was angry and sad with herself. She was angry for letting her father go without her and she was sad because she would never get to see him again. All in all, she was sadder then she was angry. She had the feeling to throw up, she felt her eyes filled with tears again and her hand gripped her wrist. Her fingers dig into her skin until she broke skin. She winced as a stinging pain started - but it helped her unfocused from the events, and having the pain was better than having to think of that _Beast._

Rose cringed at the thought of him, the pain leaving her mind and being replaced with the Beast. She wondered what had happened to him, or what he was, or how he had gotten there. She also pondered how to escape but she knew she would never escape from that cell. She needed find a way out of the cell, then she needed leave – with the Beast knowing.

She sat there for a while, thinking she could climb out the little window from her cell. If she could find a way to break the bars from the window. Maybe she could throw the little chair she was sitting on? It wouldn't work, it was wooden - and it would break before the bars.

So, she was stuck. This is where she would be for-

"Madam?" A thick French accented voice announced. Rose looked out from her cell to see no person but the candle. The candle she was holding, the thing that was twitching in her hand.

Rose gasped and fell back, falling on the floor. Shocked and aghast, Rose stared at the candle. It had no eyes, mouth, or face. It was just a talking candle. "Wha- What are you?!" Rose trembled.

The candle moved its lower candles – and Rose assumed it was his hands – in a calming gesture. "Madam! I did not mean to scare you!" He approached the cell and Rose pushed herself against the cold wall. She put as much distance between her and the candle. She shook her head, shutting her eyes hard, trying to wake up from that nightmare.

"Mason! Stop scaring the girl!" Another – Russian accented – voice came from the spiral staircase. Roses' eyes grew even wider when she saw – yet again – another object. This time it was a clock. Again, there was no mouth or eyes on the clock. Although its hands on its face was pointed down in what looked like a mustache. It almost made Rose laugh, but then she reminded herself she was sitting in a jail cell, in a creepy castle, locked away by the Beast, and had alive objects talking to her. She wondered if this was all a dream or she was just going crazy thinking that these objects were actually talking.

It was a possibility, but it didn't explain her father. It didn't explain the scratches or the aching pain in her chest. If this was all a dream, that pain would be numb and really, non-existent. So, Rose was not crazy, but rather the fact that these things were crazy.

"Oh Eddie! I was not, I just wanted to lead the girl to her bedroom!" Mason argued, waving his hands in front of the clocks – Eddies' – face. The hands on Eddie's face twitched, and he hurled his body at Mason – since he had no hands to hit Mason. Mason dodged Eddie gracefully, causing the clock to fall to the ground. Eddie was apparently made from something hard because when he hit the ground, he did not break, just bounced on the floor with a few clanks.

At Mason's words, it sparked Roses' interest. She had stop shivering from fear and cold, stopped holding herself against the cold jail cell wall. She now leaned forward, her hands still on the wall, but her fear gone. "My room?" She asked curiously.

Mason lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yes!" He pushed himself up onto the bars, the fire on the candles flickering in excitement. "Did you think we let you stay in this jail cell forever?" Mason gasped a little and Rose was for sure if he had facial expressions, his face would be scrunched up into horror of the thought of letting her stay in this cell.

"Yes." Rose answered simply, leaning back on the wall – only this time calm and not scared. She was growing quite fond of this candle, he was a gentleman.

"Oh, madam, no! We are a family and palace of manners!" _The Beast sure does know how to show it…_ Rose thought unmerciful to herself. "If you are here forever, then you deserve a room!" Rose crawled over to the bars of the jail cell, excited. This was her way of getting out of the jail cell. Or better yet, out of the castle. Mason jumped up, reached into the lock – and his candle was small enough – and unlocked the jail cell door. It swung open, Rose shocked. She stood up fast, dusting any dirt from her apron and dress.

"Mason! What about the master?!" Eddie whispered a little too loud.

"The master would want this!" Mason whispered back, turning away from Rose. "She could be _her._ " Rose stepped out of the cell and stopped when Mason tried to hide the fact that she was supposedly important – or not. Mason and Eddie had no idea the Rose could hear them, and Rose just cleared her throat – for being modest. She was lady, and ladies do not eavesdrop on other people's conversations.

Mason turned to Rose, twirling as he did so. "Madam! Why don't you follow me to your room?" Mason waved to the spiral staircase and started to hop – which was how he walked – to it.

Eddie made a sound of disapproval. "We should wait for master-"

"Oh Eddie, he wouldn't care! Rosemarie-"

"Rose." Rose corrected.

"-Rose needs a place to stay, and it will not be in this place! It's so cold up here! Madam follow me." Mason said, already at the staircase. Rose followed, thinking of her escape.

"Will I be free to roam?" Rose asked while walking down with Mason, Eddie following behind – slowly and a little hesitant.

"Um-"

"No, madam, you will not. Not until the Master gives you permission to." Eddie said hardly, cutting Mason off. Rose sighed deeply, thinking of a new plan to escape. It really depended what room they gave her – hopefully it had a window or something.

"Well, I'm not sure. I don't think the Master will mind." Mason opposed, his lower candles clinking together.

"No, not until the Master gives permission." Eddie seethed out, and his hands on his face went ballistic. Rose assumed that was a glare. Mason just ignored him.

"Yes, madam, you are free to roam." Mason said ignoring Eddies' protests, and Rose smiled successfully. Eddie groaned, muttering something offensive under his breath.

"He's going to kill you Mason." Eddie said snarky. "And I will not be part of it! I will not be part-"

"Oh, shut it Eddie! He would never kill me, I'm too likeable." Mason assured, gesturing his hands to himself. Rose chuckled while she watched the two bicker.

Mason heard this and smiled inwardly to himself. This was the Rose, this was it. He just knew it, she would be the one to break the spell. It was ironic-

"Mason!" Eddie whispered in his ear, now following beside him – leaving poor Rose behind.

"Yes?" Mason waved him off, finally finishing the last step.

"Why are you ignoring the Masters rules?" Eddie snapped out, falling off the last step, face planting. Mason held back a laugh as he watched the clock hoist myself up. Rose was following close up behind them.

"Because it's her, and you know, if we are going to server her, then might as well get a start with it!" Mason patted the clock, smiling – although nobody could tell.

"What if she isn't?"

"Oh, you old thing, but she is! Fate has this thing of leading us to the people we need – even if it is a messed-up way!" Mason said cheerfully. Eddie always hated that he was always so _cheerful._

Rose finally was on the same floor with them. Rose smiled sweetly at them, before going back to her tight frown. "Oh, yes my friend, she is the one. She'll straighten him out." Mason whispered back to Eddie, making sure Rose did not hear. Then, Mason hopped over to Rose – shouting "Over here, madam!"

Eddie shook his head and followed the two. Rose observed the castle, noticing things she didn't before. It was beautiful castle on the inside, well-furnished she noted to herself. Mason lead her up a staircase, telling her of all the places she could go. "The garden is magnificent! And there is a library!"

"Library?" Rose asked hopefully. If there was a library, then this place maybe could be barrable.

"Oh yes, the master loves books. He has read all the books in that thing!" Mason laughed to himself, reliving a memory. "We will go soon, how do you feel about that?"

Rose nodded happily, forgetting her escape plan. Then she remembered it and felt a little sad she would never get to see this library. "And, there is the east wing, and the kitchen – where Ms. Belikova is and Mr. Alto! They are lovely souls! They make amazing food!"

They past a stair case and Roses' curiosity got the best of her. "What is that?" She asked, pointing to the staircase.

Eddie and Mason paused, and seemed almost nervous? Yes, nervous – as if they were hoping she would not notice. "That is the west wing." Mason said, less cheerful then usual.

"What is up there?" Rose asked, not noticing the shift in the atmosphere.

"It's forbidden." That rough raspy came. Rose twirled around to see the Beast and she scowled. Her eyes harden at him, and it took everything in her not to throw up.

"Ah, master! Well I was-"Mason started to explain but stopped when the Beast held his hand up.

"I do not care. She is allowed out of her cell, she allowed to have a room, and she can roam but only if someone is there to watch her." The Beast said with authority. Mason nodded – only it looked like metal bending – and Eddie shifted to stand straighter.

Rose rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. The Beast scowled at the eye roll, and Rose caught it and reminded herself to do it more often. "So, the west wind is forbidden?" Rose questioned – knowing she will break that rule soon.

The Beast tilted his head in an almost boyish way. "Yes, it is Rosemarie, and if I catch you up there, well then let's just say you will never see your father again."

Rose gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Did you just threaten to…To kill me?" She whispered the last part, gulping a lump in her throat. Then she reminded herself he was the Beast and the Beast was evil and will kill her without a second thought.

The Beast – this time – rolled his eyes but did not comment. "It is forbidden. Do not go up there." And then he disappeared, but before he exited the room, he turned around. "And you will attend dinner." Pause. "Thank you." Then he was gone.

 _Like hell I will…_ Rose thought, glaring at that spot he was just at. If even more could hatred could cram into her little body, it just did right then. Her shoulders were tensed, the indie of her cheek bleeding from her biting it so hard. Her fist clenched, and she forgot about Mason and Eddie.

"Madam?" Eddie spoke up. Rose turned to him and pushed a dark lock – which had fallen from her bun – from her face and placed it behind her ear, angrily.

"Can I please go to my room?" Rose said hardly, ready to leave this castle. Mason and Eddie didn't say anything as they lead her to her room.

The atmosphere had changed in the castle, no longer gloomy or animal tasting, but was warm and happy. It had a golden glow, and the lighten candles on Mason glowed. It was cozy and Rose enjoyed it.

They approached her room, the was door big. Rose gaped as they opened it, it was a large room with a lot of extra space. A big bed sat there, and then a lighten fire place, couch, and a closet and bathroom. And that golden glow seeped into the room. "It's the queen's suite – but there's no queen and since you are the only madam we decided to give it to you." Mason said sleepily.

Rose smiled at him warmly, bending down to his height. "I am honored." She assured, nodding to the room.

Mason lit up – candles included – and rushed her into the room. "My darling! What a beauty you are!" A female voice said. Rose looked around, trying to spot a person or object moving around.

"Wh-"

"Here darling!" Rose finally saw her. Closet. It was the closet. Her doors flung open as she spoke, and fabric shot out.

"Oh, hi." Rose waved awkwardly at the dresser. The object giggled and flapped the doors open as her way of waving back.

"Madam Petrov will assist you in getting ready for dinner." Mason assured, coming up beside Rose and patting her calf. "Now, it you madams will excuse me, I have a dinner to prepare!" And then he left, leaving Rose to face the dresser – Madam Petrov.

"Come here, darling." The dresser commanded sweetly. Rose hesitantly came over to the closet, taking her time. A little part of her feared the dresser, but another part of her shut that fear side up and told herself everything will be fine.

Rose wasn't sure how to feel about Madam Petrov, something irked Rose about her. As if she was trying too hard to impress Rose. But besides those off feeling about the closet, Madam Petrov was all but nice to Rose – and overly high pitched.

By the end of 10 minutes, Rose was dressed in layers of fabric. Madam Petrov seemed to have tire herself out and was yawning nonstop. Rose was tired herself, only she was tired by Madam Petrov then sleep.

Rose was stiff from the clothes, and when Madam Petrov yawned one last time before falling into a deep sleep; Rose bent and crawled out the fabrics. When Rose looked back at the so-called dress, she cringed. It really was just fabrics stacked on top of each other in a bigger shape of Roses' figure. It stood there like a manikin, except without the body. Rose never changed from her apron or dress, she still wore that worn out outfit.

Rose mind wondered back to her escape. She looked around the big room – Rose preferred not to sleep in her room since she planned on leaving. Rose smiled happily when she saw a window and she trotted over to look out. She was high up, but not as high as the jail tower. Rose thought and looked for a rope.

She gave up after a while, she torn the place apart looking for a rope or something. She was looking at her fabric manikin when an idea popped in her head. She stood up and rushed over to fabrics and started to pull them apart – and then she started to tie them together. When it was long, she tied on of the fabrics to the canopy bed. She made sure it was tight, tugging it some and pulling her full body weight on it. It was nice and tight. She smiled even more and rushed over to the window. Rose throw the fabric down and it hovered right about a ledge. A ledge Rose could just jump off and be on the ground.

Rose became excited and didn't waste time climbing on to the fabrics. She started to go down until she hit the ledge. Once on the ledge, she peered over it. It wasn't far, and it wasn't far enough to break something if you fell right, but it was far enough to hurt.

Rose stepped back from the ledge and took a deep breath. And then she jumped. Successfully, she tucked her head and rolled on to the ground. Although, pain shot from her ankle. She sprained it, but she was too caught in the moment to notice it.

Rose stood up and bolted. She winced at her ankle but kept going. She saw Marty where she left him and whistled. Marty's head shot up at the whistle and started to trot to Rose.

"Hey boy!" Rose whispered happily, taking the reins and shoved it over his head. "Ready to get out of here?" Marty neighed in agreement, stopping his hoof as if telling Rose to hurry up.

Rose mounted the horse and galloped to the entrance. Rose was happy, excited, and hopeful. She buzzed and giggled as she got closer to the gate of castle, telling herself she was never going to let her father out of her sight.

It seemed she was inches away from the gate, almost out of the danger, and no more Beast. She would tell her town about him, and she knew Adrian would take the Beast down. In that moment, Rose was excited to see Adrian. She was going to take care of her father, take care of everything else.

Rose was almost there, almost past those horrid gates when something – something like the Beast – plopped down. Marty came to an abrupted stop, and swung Rose from off his back. She landed with a thud and groaned as pain shot through her.

She was so close…What felt like inches now felt like miles. She laid on her side, her gaze on the Beast and the gate – cursing to herself.

"Well, looks like we have a runner." The Beast snarled. He stomped over, rage coming off in waves. He bent down so he was leveled with Rose. His face was scrunched up, and that animal smell came off him and his breath was hot and bothered. All Rose wanted to do was vomit – and the Beast was aware of this.

"Let. Me. Go." Rose demanded and tried to sit up. The Beast just pushed her back down.

"Never!" He growled and picked up Rose. He started his way back to the castle and Rose ignored the warmness of his fur. Marty followed with his head low. "I told you to join me for dinner, not to run away!"

"Well, I didn't want to have dinner with _you._ " Rose snapped back. She started to squirm and tried to get out his hold. The Beast tightened it and made Rose stop.

"Stop struggling." The Beast warned as she continued to ignore him.

"Not until I'm free!" Rose seethed, twisting and turning. It was useless, and the pain in Roses ankle was starting to make itself known. Rose also found herself tired. She was tired of the events that had taken place. It was a lot to take in just one day and she would feel better if she could just sleep. Oh, and how The Beasts' fur was warm and fuzzy. It tempted Rose to close her eyes but she fought it.

"I'm sorry, but that cannot happen! You made a deal!" The Beast growled, pushing hard on Rose to make her stop moving.

"Well, we all say things, don't we?! I didn't mean mine! Now let me go!" Rose shouted, he voice rasped. The Beast growled and pushed her to the ground. He stood her up – ignoring Roses' whimper from her ankle – and grabbed her shoulders tightly.

"You made a deal, and you will stick to that deal! You stay here forever! If not, then I'll just go find your father and bring him back to that jail cell. Do you want me to do that?" The Beast all but screamed. Rose flinched but stood her ground.

"I'll just tell the town."

"And I'll just kill them all." Rose flinched again at the thought. "And don't think I won't. Why do you think no one knows about me?" The Beast threatened, gripping her arms harder. Rose knew there would be bruises in the morning on her shoulders. His sharp nails were starting to dig into her skin, almost breaking it.

"You wouldn't do that…" Rose whispered, biting her cheek. The Beast gave a sickened laugh.

"Oh, yes I would." The Beast answered sickly, a smirk rising to his lips. "You either stay and no one gets hurt or leave and have everyone killed. Your choice."

Rose just glared at the Beasts chest. She given up staring in his eyes, they sent a wave a nausea through her. She knew she had to stay, but it didn't stop her from thinking of ways to leave. Maybe get home and leave Baia and go to a whole new town. Maybe Pairs or-

"Rose? So, what's it going to be?" The Beast interrupted her thoughts. Rose took a deep breath and forced herself to look in the eyes of the horrid creature.

"Fine, I'll stay."

* * *

 _Thank you all who review, follow, or favorite. You guys make me happy!_

Stay Cheezy folks!

~Cheezy ;)


End file.
